1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of probe storage systems and, more particularly, to a method of forming an actuating mechanism for a parallel probe storage system.
2. Description of Background
Parallel probe-based data-storage systems are currently being developed for future data-storage applications. A parallel probe-based system employs a large array of atomic-force microscopic probes that read, write and erase data on a storage medium carried by an X/Y scanning system. The large array of probes enables very high storage densities to be achieved. Moreover, by operating the array of probes in parallel, high data transfer rates are also achievable. The high storage capacity, combined with rapid transfer rates, enables the storage system to be built into a small package that is ideal for mobile storage applications.
Mobile storage systems present a variety of engineering challenges. First, mobile storage systems must be robust against vibration and shock. Second, mobile storage systems must be capable of operating on a restricted power budget. A mobile probe based storage system should be capable of maintaining sub-nanometer tracking performance while being subjected to mechanical shocks that create accelerations that approach 10's of g's. However, making a mechanical device more robust, i.e., capable of withstanding high accelerations, typically requires making components stiffer. By making the components stiffer, power consumption for certain components, e.g., actuators, will increase thereby rendering the device less desirable for mobile applications.
Conventionally, power efficiency and damping out-of-plane shock were achieved by placing magnets close to associated coils used to drive a scan table. The distance between the magnets and the coils was minimized by etching holes through a top plate and a base plate. The magnets were positioned in the holes flush with a surface of the plates, and placed, in a spaced relationship, over the coils. However, maintaining a minimal desirable gap is difficult because of an inherent roughness of the magnets. That is, maintaining a gap of less then 10 microns between the magnets and the coils is currently not achievable given the inherent surface imperfections present in the magnets.